


Backseat or Hood

by Princess976



Category: Glee
Genre: Ain't!Shit Sam, F/M, Humor, Romance, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess976/pseuds/Princess976
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets a little jealous when Mercedes helps out a classmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backseat or Hood

Sam spotted his girlfriend down the hall and for the third time this week. She was laughing with Anthony Rashad. Sam trusted Mercedes completely. Anthony was a whole other matter. He knew that Kurt had set them up on a date just last year but nothing came of it. Now here he was sniffing around his woman. Sam approached the two of them. He barely acknowledged Anthony. He pulled Mercedes into his arms, kissed her thoroughly and nipped her neck.

“Hey baby, ready to go?”

“Almost I was just giving Anthony the chemistry homework.”

“Oh, ok. I’ll just wait at the car.” he kissed her again then smacked her ass as he walked away. Sam was still looking pleased with himself when Mercedes stormed out of the school five minutes later. Sam knew she was going to be mad, but he wasn’t sorry for letting Rashad know what was up.

“Sam Evans! What the hell was that?”

“What?”

“You know what! Since when has it been ok for you to behave that way?”

“It became ok when that bitch Anthony Rashad decided to start smiling up in my girl’s face.”

“He was getting the homework.”

“Mmhm.”

“He was.”

“That’s the third time this week. If he had that much trouble keeping track of his homework he should get a fucking Palm Pilot or some shit, but I see his ass. He ain’t slick.”

“Sam, you’re overreacting. You have no reason to be jealous.”

“Jealous?” I’m not jealous.”

“Ok caveman.”

“Maybe I am a little jealous. Jealousy makes me a little aggressive.”

“Yeah, my ass noticed earlier.”

“I can show other parts of you how aggressive I can be.” he opened her car door and took her backpack and threw it on the seat. He looked around the parking lot noticing that hers was the only car left. He smirked at her and bit his lip.

“Backseat.”

“Sam, I’m not.”

“Backseat or hood, your choice.” her eyes widened and she climbed into the backseat. When Sam climbed in behind her, gold wrapper in hand, she made a silent plea for jealous Sam to show up more often. 

 


End file.
